Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne l'entende plus
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Court one en remerciement à Dreamydreamer Un très léger GokuSanzo


_Disclaimer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... et sont uniquement la propriété de leur auteur..._

_Voici un petit one-shot réaliser en guise de remerciement à Dreamydreamer qui a été ma 100 ème " revieweuse" sur ffnet(encore un grand merci : ) tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir !) J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous conseiller sa fic Saiyuki "Conséquences logiques", elle est superbe :°)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**« Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne l'entende plus »**_

« Il pleut. Je déteste la pluie. Parce qu'elle le rend malheureux. »

L'adolescent pénétra dans la chambre en silence.

Cette fois il la partageait avec Sanzo.

A vrai dire cela semblait toujours être le cas lorsque le temps se gâtait et devenait si maussade. Si l'occasion se présentait, dans pareille situation, Hakkai et Gojyo répartissaient ainsi les chambres.

Il s'assit sur son lit, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

Le moine n'avait pas réagit à sa présence. En avait-il eu seulement conscience ?

Son regard semblait si triste. Et il pouvait rester des heures ainsi, contemplant inlassablement les gouttes s'écrasant sur les vitres, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, ne quittant même plus cette fenêtre pour dîner avec eux.

Goku attrapa un oreiller et le posa sur ses genoux.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où le moine n'avait plus accepté la moindre de leurs attentions. Le rejetant même à un tel point qu'il en avait été profondément blessé.

Cela avait été stupide de sa part.

Il le connaissait pourtant, lui et son terrible caractère. Il avait sa propre façon de le faire et, tant qu'il ne se laissait pas emporter par la colère, ce qu'il disait était emprunt de vérité.

L'important était de comprendre le véritable sens de ses paroles. Des mots qui avaient le pouvoir d'éclairer les vies. D'éclairer sa vie.

Il continua à observer Sanzo, assis près de la fenêtre, le visage obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur, les ténèbres, la pluie.

Même dans ces intants il était resplendissant, ses cheveux baignés d'or faisant un contraste éclatant avec ce simple habit noir qu'il dévoilait lorsqu'il se libérait de sa soutane, la fumée l'enveloppant gracieusement. Tout cela restait gravé en lui comme l'image de l'homme qui l'avait libéré de sa solitude, de l'être qu'il aimait le plus, celui qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter.

Goku se leva et s'approcha de lui. Le blond n'interrompit pas sa contemplation, portant une fois de plus sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

L'adolescent n'en attendait pas davantage de lui.

- Nee, Sanzo ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard vague.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, se perdant un instant dans ses yeux améthyste.

Ne percevant aucune réaction chez celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole, le moine se détourna à nouveau.

- Hara yeta...

Sanzo reporta son attention sur lui légèrement agacé.

- Tu viens de souper je te rapelle.

- Hai... mais j'ai encore faim..., avoua l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as qu'à attendre le déjeuner Goku.

- Iie... Sanzo, s'il te plaît, lui dit-il avec un regard implorant.

Le moine ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Sanzoo...

- Tssh, c'est bon, on y va, finit-il par céder.

Il se leva enfin, son jean suivant parfaitement les mouvements de son corps, et ils quittèrent la chambre, Goku se réjouissant avec son entrain habituel.

- Mets-la en veilleuse où tu vas finir par réveiller toute l'auberge baka saru, s'énerva déjà le blond.

- Gomen.

Il eut un sourire gêné qui ne gâcha pas sa joie pour autant, Sanzo redevenait lui-même.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle, complètement vide à cette heure, leur table rapidement garnie de plats divers. L'adolescent s'était permis de « piller » le garde-manger pour l'occasion et Sanzo avait dû une fois de plus abandonner sa carte au comptoir.

- On en aura assez ? interrogea Goku.

- Evidemment baka saru, si tu en prends plus on nous jettera dehors, marmonna-t-il encore.

- Itadakimasu !

Le moine s'assit n'affichant guère une expression plus compréhensive que d'habitude. Déjà l'adolescent se précipitait sur la nourriture offerte, celui qui lui faisait face se contentant de lui jeter un regard désapprobateur et entamant son repas.

- Mpf... Suis... fontent...

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, baka saru.

Il avala d'une traite ce qu'il venait de mâcher.

- Je suis content, dit-il sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Modérant momentanément son avidité envers le repas qu'il dévorait, il plongea les yeux dans les siens et il continua :

- J'ai cru que tu ne mangerais pas aujourd'hui mais je me suis trompé.

Sanzo se contenta de le fixer et il lui offrit un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre son dîner.

- Baka.

Et à son tour il continua son repas.

Un soupçon de reconnaissance et d'affection se dissimulaient dans sa voix.

Cela lui suffisait amplement, cette simple attention le rendait heureux. Il avait eu raison de demander à l'aubergiste tant de plats supplémentaires.

Ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre.

Goku, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond ce simple temps passé à ses côtés le poussant à garder le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond écrasa sa dernière cigarette puis se coucha posant un instant seulement les yeux sur lui.

- Oyasumi Sanzo.

- Ouais, c'est ça, bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il à peine, puis il se tourna face au mur.

L'adolescent éteignit la dernière veilleuse.

Le silence s'installa uniquement brisé par les gouttes de pluies s'écrasant sur les vitres ; le sommeil ne tarderait pas à les envahir.

Pourtant, les minutes passant, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

La joie qu'il éprouvait à être à ses côtés restait toujours aussi intense malgré les années.

Dans un froissement de tissus, le moine à peine plongé dans un sommeil léger se tourna vers lui, les yeux clôs.

Son visage pouvait être si doux, si beau.

Cela ne changerait jamais, il serait éternellement son soleil.

Cette fois, il ferma les yeux, cette image restant encore marquée dans son esprit. Il ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre au pays des songes.

« Je déteste la pluie. Comme lui. Mais lui je l'aime parce qu'il reste à mes côtés, qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. Alors je lui ferai oublier la pluie car il est mon soleil. »

**Fin**

Court mais attendrissant (j'espère...) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; )


End file.
